Ayame Natsumi
Appearance A pretty young woman, Ayame stands at 5 foot 5 inches tall, weighing approximately 110 pounds. Though of relatively slender build Ayame is none the less well toned, curved and feminine, her skin is rather fair, though it does possess a slight olive tint to it. She has very long (down to her lower back), very light straight blue hair which she usually wears in a number of possible ways, from in a long pony tail to let loose to a half dozen other ways depending on her mood. However she chooses to wear it however, there is one trait that is always present, a ribbon given to her by her old friend. Personality She sometime seems cold, and disrespectful. She has habit of joking around and disrespecting those around her. Although ruthless in battle, Ayame will spare the life of any she has nothing to gain from killing. Ayame will kill any of her teammates in the Order if she suspects them of betraying her. But still, she is much more of leader now and works well alongside teammates. Ayame is not afraid to state her opinion at any given time on any subject. Background Childhood Not much is known about her childhood before the she was brought to kabuto. What she does remember is that she had a childhood friend that gave her a ribbon that she wears now., and she was born in the Land of Demons. Time With Kabuto Yakushi In Works Creation of The Elemental Beasts After she left kabuto begin to hear tales of the tailed beast. Fanisated by the trought of collecting the beast for her own use caused her to set out in order to find them. Coming in contact with one of the beast and trying to capture it, caused her to be injured greatly and left for dead. Crawling to a nearby river she used her Yang Release with the medical knowlelage learned from kabuto she was able to heal her body. After fully recovering she begin tracking down info about the beast. Hearing that a group of ninja had succeded in creating a beast simular to tailed beasts. She travaled to meet them but found their lab had been destroyed by their own creation. Searching though the ruins she found notes about the creation of the beast. Reading the notes she set out to gather chakra from the beasts. Years later after collecting chakra from 3 of the tailed beast she decided to begin creation. By merging the chakras combining them with her yang release then with her yin release. The chakra split into five different elemental forms which she dubbed "Elemental Spirits". After finding 5 sutiable beast that could house the spirits, she sealed 1 spirit into each beast. After creating the first beast it went berserk knowning how dangerious the beast could become, she placed a curse mark on it show she could control it. Doing the same to the others she finally created her own powerful beast dubbed "The Elemental Beast". Formation of the Warlords In Works Abilities According to the warlords she is extremly powerful and skillful. During her time with Kabuto Yakushi she was tought how to use the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique and the Chimera Technique. Though she rarly uses them. Taijutsu Disspite her small size Aymae is a skilled taijutu user able to destory a wall with a press of her palm. Despite on being a member of the hyuga clan she is able to use the gental fist fightning style. By using her Hiden jutsu in relation with her skilled taijutsu use she is capable of greater strength then releasing six of the eight gates. Nature Transformation On top of her physical capabilities, Ayame is able to use Yin Release and Yang Realease and possesses two Kekkei Genkai. The first known as Nova Release by combining Yin Release and an Unknown Nature Type. The second unknown to most. Fūinjutsu Ayame has high level of knowledge and skill when using sealing jutsu and curse seals. When creating the elemental beast she sealed some of the tailed beast chakra into special gems stones which later gave birth to the beast. another testament to her knowledge of sealing jutsu her use when sealing the beast into the warlords. Due to the Elemental beast being out of control after their creation she placed curse seals on each causing the to submit to her will. Summoning Technique Ayame is able to summon her unique creations the Elemental beast as well as the other members of the warlords. Quotes (To The Warlords) "I grant you Elemental power unlike any other....the elemental beast are yours" (To Team Trinty before useing her 2ed kekkei genkai) "You say the power of your eyes knows no bounds.....you have not seen my power!") (To Akria Yusuke) "I see you have the created beast those sicientis created...interesting" Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Ω kaiser Σ Category:Characters